


Pinched in a Pinches

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a True Story, Correctional Officer!Dean, Damn Metal Detectors, Dom!Ketch, Embarrassment!Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Prison AU (why I am I like this), Public Play, Sub!Dean, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Interrupted playtime because of work makes C/O Dean Winchester forget about a certain pinch.





	Pinched in a Pinches

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Nipple Play Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 4!!

“I can’t believe that we’re fifteen minutes late for work,” Dean Winchester hissed at his supervisor and fuck buddy. “This is  _ your  _ fault!” 

Lt. Arthur Ketch simply smirked as they walked to the staff entrance of Purgatory Penitentiary. He keyed them in and held the door open. “Perhaps this will teach you some better time management skills,” he noted calmly. 

Dean scowled at him before he headed into the locker room. He threw his wallet, keys, phone, and a fresh roll of toilet paper into his locker before grabbing a can of Monster and his utility belt. He counted the chits on his belt before closing his locker and walked out of the locker room towards the door of that lead into the facility. Ketch was waiting for him, and they walked in together. 

Sgt. Mick Davies was waiting for them to go through the metal detector. Dean set his belt and energy drink down on the table. 

Ketch walked through the metal detector with no issues. Dean followed behind him. 

**EAAAHHHH!!!!**

Frowning, Dean walked backwards through the metal detector. 

**EAAAHHHH!!!!**

“What the fuck?” he asked. He opened his breast pockets as Ketch clocked them both in. He pulled out a can of Altoids and his own keycard before ripping off the belt actually holding up his belt. He walked through the metal detector again. 

**EAAAHHHHH!!!!**

“Something’s poking through your shirt,” Davies noted with a chuckle. “Little cold there, Winchester?” 

That’s when it hit Dean, and he hoped that the realization of  _ why  _ the metal detector was going off didn’t come across his face. 

Before work, they had been playing pretty hard, and Ketch had attached nipple clamps to Dean’s nipples. Evidently, in their haste to get to work on time (which they completely failed at), Dean had forgotten to remove the clamps.

Fuck.  _ This wouldn’t have happened if we used clothespins, _ he thought sourly before replying. “Well, I  _ do  _ have perky nipples,” he said with a snarky smile, making eye contact with Ketch. The lieutenant was smirking.  _ Bastard. _

“Perky nipples or not,” Ketch said, “Perhaps I should strip you out. Just to make sure, Winchester.” 

Dean shrugged and nodded. He followed Ketch back into a spare room that they use for pat downs and swallowed nervously as the door closed behind them. 

“Did we forget to remove something, poppet?” Ketch asked smoothly as he pushed Dean towards the wall. Dean whimpered and looked up at him. “Such big eyes for me, poppet?” the older man hummed as he began to unbutton his subordinate’s uniform shirt. “That’s alright. We all sometimes forget that things are there.” 

“You don’t,” Dean mumbled, his face aflame. How could he forget that his nipples were constantly being pinched by rubber and metal? Especially when he was getting dressed?”

“We all have, even I,” Ketch soothed, running his hands over the clamps that were now under Dean’s T-shirt. The submissive gave a whine and the Dominant chuckled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re embarrassed, poppet,” he murmured. “And breathtaking when it’s combined with arousal.” He kissed a pink cheek. “Even though this was accidental, it’s so fuckin’ hot.” 

Dean whimpered and flushed. “Thank you, Sir,” he murmured. 

“I’ll take the clamps off and take them in with me,” Ketch continued. “We’ll say that it was your boots, and that your nipples were just extra perky today. When we get off… I’ll give you a reward, since you handled yourself really well.” 

Dean nodded and whimpered as Ketch gently removed the clamps. He watched as the clamps were drawn out of his shirt and pocketed them. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Ketch kissed his cheek again. “You’re welcome, my sweet baby boy.” 

Dean flushed and cooed at the affectionate nickname and began retucking in his shirt and rebuttoning his uniform, smiling to himself. 

He couldn’t wait until the end of his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said in the tags that this is based on a true story. It's kind of two stories mixed into one. 
> 
> Story Number One: A co-worker/fuck interest of mine joked that we should see if the nipple clamps in his car would set ff the metal detector at work. He wasn't wholly joking, but it was almost time for us to clock out. Plus, the supervisor on duty isn't one of my favorite people, as she tends to be a giant C U Next Tuesday. 
> 
> Story Number Two: My favorite co-worker, my real life Garth Fitzgerald IV, was preparing to go get himself some dick by putting on a cock ring and a jockstrap. He then went "FUCK!! I need to get my arm read!" and then drove himself to do that. Forgot all about the cock ring, even as he goes through the metal detector and therefore sets it off. Doesn't realize it's the cock ring that did it until he sits down, in his sweats, and puts his hand in his pocket to adjust the jockstrap. He felt the cock ring and then went OH. THAT'S WHY. 
> 
> So, moral of the story: If the answer to "Will this sex toy set off a metal detector?" and you're going through a metal detector is "possibly", then you should probably NOT wear the sex toy. 
> 
> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
Twitter: @Alenda_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
